How Orihime's Life Should Have Ended
by Ardent Flame
Summary: Orihime bashing, you've been warned. Hollow Ichigo just really couldn't hold it anymore. There was only so much stupidity he could take, and she didn't just cross the line, she leapt over it.


_Author's Notes:_ This oneshot is more of a vent for my hate for Inoue. I respect that there are people that like her, and I can even enjoy IchiHime fics, but only if Orihime is written to be stronger of will and a bit more serious. This one is dedicated to the Orihime we can see in the anime. May she forever burn in hell.

_Warnings:_ Character death (if you didn't read the title), slight language.

* * *

><p>Tensa Zangetsu found himself polishing his blade with the sleeve of his overcoat for the umpteenth time that day. He really hated the sideways world Ichigo had. It was so damn boring. Not even a single tree, small animal, not a single color other than black, white or various shades of blue. Hell, even his skin tone followed the color scheme!<p>

His mental rant was broken by the very irate cry of the Hollow as he stopped watching what their wielder was doing.

"_**I hate that bitch! So help me god, I'll strangle her with her own intestines when I get the chance!"**_

Tensa Zangetsu could not help but smirk when he heard the Hollow ranting.

"And who would this bitch be?" He asked with a raised brow.

"_**That retarded bitch, Inoue!"**_ The Hollow yelled.

This made even Tensa Zangetsu's eyes widen in surprise. The Hollow, though his personality and sense of superiority were true, wasn't as he portrayed himself to Ichigo. Zangetsu and the Hollow both told each other their plans on how to nurture Ichigo's growth in their respective powers. Zangetsu decided that he would mentor Ichigo, as he did, while the Hollow took another, more harsh, but effective approach. He would present himself as Ichigo's enemy and battle him out of his 'emo period' as the Hollow put. That way, when Ichigo won, he'd be stronger both inside and out. He planned to keep doing that a few more times before approaching Ichigo with an offer of partnership and full training in his Hollow powers.

The reason why Tensa Zangetsu was surprised was because of what the Hollow actually represented in Ichigo's soul. Where Tensa was Ichigo's protector and gave him his powers solely to protect Ichigo from harm and let him surpass his opponents, the Hollow was his opposite. He gave Ichigo his power not to protect himself, but his friends. The Hollow was the embodiment of Ichigo's instincts. Love, hate, desire, lust, affection, anger, rage and most of all, his will to protect. By proxy, the Hollow thought of Ichigo's close friends, especially family, which was in all actuality the family of the two spirits inside the teen, as people he would give his all to protect. When the _Hollow_ felt animosity towards a friend of Ichigo's...

"_**You should have seen it!"**_ He raged on. **_"He saved her life, and what does she do! She gets scared because he had a Hollow mask on his face! And then _he_ apologizes to _her _for using it! Not only is she retarded, she's distancing him from me more than I should allow. I swear, if she ruins my plans, I _will_ gut her."_**

Zangetsu's brows fell into a frown. "She feared him even when he put his life on the line?"

"_**He stepped in front of a motherfucking Gran Rey Cero!"**_

Tensa could only put a palm to his face as he listened.

"_**Why can't she be more like Rukia? I mean, she didn't care Ichigo was a Hollow as well as Shinigami. She didn't look at him differently or shudder when he caught her looking at him. And don't get me started on her so called **_**crush****_ on her _Kurosaki-kun._" _**The Hollow did his best to illustrate Inoue. _**"Seriously, if I hear her say Kurosaki-kun one more time..."**_

"Why do you think I'm not tuning into Ichigo's senses?" Tensa asked, sighing as he glanced at his by now very shiny blade.

"_**You're right, it's not worth it."**_ The Hollow agreed. **_"Spar?"_**

"Bring it."

An hour and a half found the Hollow and Tensa lying on the ground and relaxing, having had their share of fun to last them for a while. However, their rest was quickly brought to an end as the sideways world shook violently and everything went completely dark.

"_**Tensa!"**_

"I am here." The Zanpakutō replied somewhere from his side. "I take it you can't even see your nose either."

"_**No, I can't even feel my own body, what's-"**_

"KUROSAKI-KUN" A disembodied voice of Orihime cried, the world shaking once again. The Hollow, had he had a body, would have gaped in horror.

"_**This is a nightmare..."**_

"KUROSAKI-KUN!"

Tensa Zangetsu grunted in pain, having no way to tune the shouts out. Strange how one could feel that his ears were bleeding when he had none.

"KUROSAKI-KUN!"

With a roar, the Hollow started releasing his reiatsu, turning the darkness into a blinding crimson light.

"What are you doing!" Tensa asked over the sound of rumbling concrete.

"SAVE US, KUROSAKI-KUN!"

"_**I'm out to kill the bitch, that's what!"**_ The Hollow roared and Zangetsu felt him vanish. Suddenly, the light receded to show him once again standing in Ichigo's inner world. He noted curiously that it was night for whatever reason. Hearing him groan, Tensa Zangetsu went to help Ichigo up to his feet.

* * *

><p>Orihime watched, her gut overflowing with horror, as her crush rose up, his eyes a terrifying gold and black and his whole body in a swirl of reiatsu. It consumed him completely and fell only seconds later to reveal a new form, a form she'll fear for the rest of her life. It had vicious, forward pointing horns on its skull-like mask. Its chest still sported the large hole that Ulquiorra made in Ichigo's chest. It stood calmly, the clawed hands and feet not moving an inch. The only sound atop the dome was the deep rumbling it made. The wind ruffled the tufts of red fur and its long orange hair.<p>

"**What the hell?"** Ulquiorra raised a brow as the intimidating creature suddenly started patting itself down and analyzing its new appearance. **"My form changed? Hey, this ain't bad."**

"Kurosaki-kun?"

Orihime could only see that he froze from her vantage point, but Ulquiorra had to suppress as shiver when he saw the murderous glare in the Hollow's eyes. Completely ignoring the Cuatro Espada, he whirled around and narrowed his eyes at the curvacious girl.

"**You..."** The Hollow growled. **"Say Kurosaki-kun one more time and I'll rip your head off your shoulders! I've been watching what King has been doing during his trip and I'm sick and disgusted of you! He died for the second time today to protect your retarded ass and you're afraid of him because he's partially a Hollow. I can't even comprehend how he can consider worthless scum like you his friend! I'm his Hollow, his instincts, his fucking will to protect his friends and _I_ can't figure out what he sees in you!"**

He leaned forward, his sharp horns nearly touching her forehead. Orihime could only let the tears stream, too afraid to move. After a few moments the Hollow backed away, making her feel just _that_ bit more relieved. It was short lived however, as she heard the rattling of a chain and something pierce her stomach.

"**Just kidding!"** The Hollow said, crazed with joy, having used his new telekinetic ability to run Tensa Zangetsu through her with enough force to keep her from moving. He grinned under the mask. **"You've signed your death warrant long ago."**

The last thing Orihime ever saw was an orb of white and red which erased her head from existence. Ishida just lay there, staring in disbelief at the headless body.

The Hollow let out a long, massive sigh.

"**Man that felt good."**

"_Congratulations. Couldn't have done it any better myself."_ Tensa said through the mental link before turning to Ichigo in his mindscape. _"Can we throw a party, Ichigo?"_

Ichigo gaped. _"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO!"_

…

"_Please?"_


End file.
